40 Shots
by EmptyApologies
Summary: They had 40 shots. 40 bullets to keep themselves alive. Mathew Williams and Lukas Bondevik had 40 chances to escape the zombie apocalypse that has risen on the earth. With only the knowledge that they were alive and other nations might be grouping up in Moscow, they must survive. Or will the pressure be to much and will they fall along with their people. -Hetalia-


**1: Amsterdam**

Lukas tumbled forward, away from the windows as they shattered and the panes of glass scattered themselves over the ground. Some of the other nations did the same, while others with weapons stumbled to protect their family and friends

"Mein Gott-"A voice muttered beside him. The voice beside him belonged to Ludwig Beilschmidt, the human representative of Germany. He readied the rifle he had strapped over his shoulder, which shook Lukas back to the present.

Guns were going off, firing at the dark unproportioned bodies dragging their way into the world meeting room. Bullet after bullet went through the dark bodies, but they trudged forward not stopping or slowing.

"They're zombies! Run!" Alfred yelled, and all of the nations started the mad scramble for the door, tearing at each other's clothes to reach the exit. This was no prank. This was real.

"DANMARK!" No response. The Norwegian swore under his breath before calling for his childhood friend again. "MATHIAS!"

"NORGE!" A loud familiar voice replied. "I'm okay!"

Guns were still going off as the nations with pistols and rifles and what not did their best to hold off the mob of the undead while the unarmed nations fled.

Emil was with Lean, the tall quiet male protecting the younger Icelandic male. They stayed back to back, waiting for the exit of the building to clear up. The other Asians were beside them each holding their weapons.

Lukas started towards the when someone grabbed his foot, pulling him off balance. He fell forwards hitting his head on the ground, but the impact wasn't enough to knock him out, only stun him.

"Lukas!" A voice hissed. The large white board that was positioned by his head was now tipping over.

"Freeze-"He thrust his hands up in the air, and the white board slowed until it hovered millimeters above his palm. He gasped as something sharp dug into his calf and his attention wavered long enough for the board to come speeding towards him again.

No prince charming came to save him and the board slammed into his face. His scream was muffled and he was pretty sure his nose was broken.

Too stunned to move or speak, he felt ghost like fingers wrap around his ankles and begin to drag him towards the window. The searing pain in his calf was overwhelming, but he continued to fight the black dancing in the corner of his vision.

It seemed like hours passed, and the gunfire ceased to be. The zombies were making slow progress, dragging him towards the window, and occasionally sniffing under the board which was one of the two things keeping him from standing up.

Slowly, Lukas regained his senses and with a sharp kick, he sent the zombies flying backwards. While they were back, he pushed the white board off of him. He felt his nose.

 _Not broken,_ Lukas thought, _good. But it still hurts._ His calf was still stinging, and if he concentrated hard enough he could see the blood streaming out of the wound bubbling.

The room was empty, besides the three zombies watching Lukas's every move from the corner of the room. The occasionally let out a loud un-human like groan and started towards Lukas only to hurry back, narrowly avoiding the stream of magic that was sent their way. Lukas stumbled to his feet, and at once he knew he couldn't run. His calf felt tender, and he needed to find something to cover it before it got infected.

 _Infected._ The word echoed in the Norwegians head. _I really am on my own now._

 _Where's Mathias,_ He wondered. He glanced around the room once more, and was relieved to see no bodies on the floor. At least the bodies of other nations. Then he got annoyed. _Why'd he leave me?_

"Whatever." He said out loud. The zombies jumped at the sound of Lukas's voice, it was low and rather dry. They attempted to near him again, but Lukas glanced their way and they hurried back into the corner. Their un-proportioned bodies were similar to the ones in the games that his Emil played, but this was much, much more real. Somehow they still looked human, even though they had half a face and a longer leg than the other.

"Hello?" Lukas looked at the door to see Mathew Williams standing, his rifle readied, pointed at Lukas's head. Lukas stayed quiet and waited for the Canadian to put the gun down, but he didn't. He kept it pointed somewhat in Lukas's direction, and Lukas sighed as he stood up. A bullet flew past his face, only centimeters away from blowing his face off.

"Hva I helved?" Lukas snapped, and Mathew's eyes widened. "Don't shoot me!"

"Sacre bleu! I'm so sorry!" Mathew gasped. He hurried over to Lukas and patted his shoulders, neck and throat.

"What are you doing?" Lukas asked.

"Making sure your real. I've had a couple of occasions where I thought I found Francis, but when I hugged him, he disappeared." The Canadian relied, with a relieved face. "Maybe it was a dream. But if so, I haven't woken up yet. Or maybe I was sleep walking. I don't know."

"How're you still alive? You're back is covered with dust, so you clearly haven't been moving a lot." Mathew leaned to the side and watched the zombies as they stood against the wall, watching the nations every move.

"I was in shock for… 3 hours?" Lukas said.

"Impossible!" Mathew said, a little louder that Lukas would've anticipated. "It's been 6 hours since the attack. You've been still for 3 hours and you haven't been bitten?"

"Have you been bitten?" Lukas asked uncomfortably, hoping that Mathew wouldn't leave him to turn on his race. _I'm so selfish._ Lukas thought as he watched Mathew shake his head.

"I haven't been bitten." He said in a voice as f saying 'I asked you first'. Lukas nodded before pointing out the zombies were trying to circle around them and attack them from behind. Mathew glanced over his shoulder and reluctantly turned his back to Lukas, who turned his back to Mathew.

Several seconds later, they had regrouped the zombies back in their original corner and continued their conversation.

"We have to get out of here." Mathew said. 'Come on."

Lukas winced as he put his weight on his left foot, and instinctively lifted it off the ground. He coughed and Mathew turned around to face the Norwegian.

"So you were bitten." Mathew said. Lukas suddenly felt helpless and pleaded to Thor not to leave him to die and turn on his friends and family. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"N-no." Lukas said. Mathew hurried over to the first aid kit on the wall, and with a sharp yank, pulled it off the wall. He shoved it into the bag on his back and hurried Lukas out the door before the zombies could attack again.

Lukas noticed 17 minutes into the walk they were walking painfully slow, and the Norwegian was clearly upset his leg was hindering them both. Mathew however didn't show any irritation and patiently matched his step with Lukas's.

"Mathew, just go." Lukas said, determined not to be selfish and keep the Canadian there for his own sake. He tried to slow his pace to annoy Mathew but Mathew silently matched his step to Lukas's again no matter how slow.

"Lukas you're straining yourself." Mathew said as they crossed the main road, which was pretty much empty besides the four cars that crossed the road every 2 minutes.

"No. I'm- "Lukas struggled as Mathew lifted the Norwegian off the ground.

"Stop moving. You're making yourself heavy." Reluctantly Lukas stopped moving and Mathew sighed.

"Go to sleep. I'll be walking from here to Berlin. My car in in Canada, I came with Alfred. And it's getting late. I'll be stopping soon anyways." Mathew said.

"No. I'm fine." Lukas muttered like a little kid, managing to maintain his cool and icy voice.

They kept silent. They watched the zombies lurking in the darkness but they kept a good distance away. Mathew seemed to have a reputation with them.

"Why didn't you leave me?" Lukas asked suddenly, and Mathew sighed.

"Al and I did some testing on the zombies in his lab in America. Humans won't get infected if they're not bitten in the neck throat area." Mathew said. Lukas nodded, struggling to keep his head from resting on Mathew's chest.

"Sleep Lukas." Mathew whispered. Admitting his defeat to weariness he rested his head on Mathew's chest, and within seconds, he fell asleep to the sound of the wind and Mathew's steady heartbeat.


End file.
